


Light and Darkness

by Aviditas04



Series: Scales of Justice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviditas04/pseuds/Aviditas04
Summary: 19 years after Scales of Justice, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have graduated from Hogwarts early and have decided to start at Duel Academy. There, they will make new friends, have adventures, and face a danger as great as their parents have, as well as the darkness inside them.





	Light and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I know posting a sequel before the original is finished is odd, but this will be the only chapter published before I finish with Scales of Justice, in honour of Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy starting Hogwarts. Odd, but Albus Salazar Potter will have started at the Academy before his canon self starts Hogwarts. Now, this will have slight spoilers for Scales, but not many. One final note, I am trying two new things with the duels, one is definitely staying (a life point counter,) the other may not depending on how you like it, and that is listing a monster's attack/defence points. So please, let me know if you like it or not!

_19 years have passed since the defeat of Voldemort and Akef Bakura by Harry Potter and Yugi Mutou. In that time, Kaiba Corps had launched Seto's dream of Duel Academies all over the world. However, the premier academy was the original on Rota Island in the Marianas. All aspiring duelists dream of going to the Rota Academy, but only the best in the world, those with the right connections, or locals have even a chance of going. And to be able to go, they must all pass the entrance exam._

_June, 2017_

Albus Salazar Potter grinned as he read the letter. He had passed his NEWTs a whole three years early! Now he could follow his dreams and go to the school that his dad and godfather started: the original Duel Academy in the Marianas! Then he opened the other letter, one from his best friend, dorm mate and boyfriend: Scorpius Malfoy. This letter was why he had waited until noon before opening his NEWT letter, because Scor had also taken his NEWTs early in order to follow Al to Duel Academy. Nervously, he opened the letter and read what he had to say.

Harry was unsurprised to hear a whoop of glee coming from his middle (and favourite) son's room. All of his children had inherited their mothers' and grandmothers' brains, and he had been expecting something like this for some time. For while James was focused on finishing the merge of the magical and mundane worlds, both Albus and Lily had inherited their parent's love of Duel Monsters. And seeing how close Al and Scor had become, he knew of their plans, and had already given his approval. Besides, he knew that Al had to go to the original Duel Academy thanks to that message from the future he had received right after the Battle City Tournament. Though it told him that Albus would go through some hard times, it also told him of the amazing friendship that he would develop there, and he wanted his son to experience it.

"Dad! I did it! I got my NEWTs early, and so did Scorpius! Can I go to Uncle Seto's Duel Academy?" Albus asked excitedly.

"Of course you can," Harry answered with a grin. "And I'm sure that I won't need to talk Draco into allowing Scorpius to go, though I may need to talk your godfather into allowing it!" Indeed, Seto was convinced that since Scorpius was Joey Wheeler's nephew, there was no way that Scorpius could ever be a good duellist. Or at least, that's what he kept saying.

"Don't worry, Dad, there's no way Scor could fail the entrance exam, he's too good to fail," Albus reassured his father.

"I'm sure he is, Albus, but I want you to know something else," Harry started. He had decided years ago not to tell Albus about the visit from the future, but he did want to encourage him to become the man that he had learned about. "I'm sure that, as at Hogwarts, you're going to make friends. Be sure to make the right friends, and to stick with them no matter the cost when you do. For if you stay loyal to your friends, so will they stay loyal to you, and there will be nothing that you can't do together."

* * *

The two Slytherins arrived in Shizuoka, Japan two days before their exams so they could spend some time catching up with their godfathers and Scorpius' Uncle Joey. All three were proud of the duo for their accomplishment, and Solomon Mutou gave them each some special cards he had found in his stock while Yugi gave them a few tips. Fun was had by all, though as expected, when Seto told Scorpius that "I expect you to duel better than the mutt ever has," Joey and Seto ended up duelling ... again. And while Seto won ... again, Joey came far closer than anyone had expected.

When the duo went in for their tests, they went in knowing that they wouldn't be doing their best. When Seto and Harry had built the school, they had created four dorms, three of which were named for the Egyptian Gods. The members were sorted based on their grades, while showing Seto's bias towards the god cards. Obelisk Blue was for the best students, Ra Yellow for the fair, and Slifer Red for those who got in with the worst grades. The fourth dorm, called the Millennium Dorm was for the best duellists no matter their grades, but had been shut down a few years earlier after several students vanished. Albus and Scorpius had decided early that summer that they would aim for the dorms that were most connected to them. As Draco had wielded Slifer for a time and Harry Ra, they aimed for the dorms connected to their fathers' cards. To make things easier for the magical duellists, Seto had designed the tests so that wands could be used to sign in, and that is what the duo did.

That afternoon, they moved on to the practical tests: duels against proctors to see how well they duelled. While each had their own deck, for the test they had each borrowed one of their dad's decks to keep their own a secret for now.

Twenty minutes into the duel, and Scorpius seemed stuck. While he had one of his strongest monsters out (Red Eyes,) the proctor had two Defence Walls out, which caught him in a lockdown. "Well candidate, you can't attack and there is no way for you to break this lockdown. What do you do? Run home crying for daddy, throw in the towel, or beg for mercy?"

Scorpius just grinned. "Easy, I go with none of the above and hope for a chance at a direct attack! My draw," he stated, and when he looked at the card, his grin turned into the traditional Malfoy smirk. "And I get it. I play the Spell Inferno Fire Blast!"

"But that's Red Eyes' attack, not a spell!"

"And that is where you are wrong, proctor. This spell turns Red Eyes attack into a direct attack, so go get him boy!" Red Eyes followed his master's orders, and with that attack, the battle was over.

"Well done, Malfoy, it seems you live up to your father's reputation," the proctor stated before leaving the arena.

Albus on the other hand, was having a much easier time than his boyfriend had. "Tick tock, proctor, tick tock. Two more moves for you to win this before I do." Indeed, the proctor was in big trouble. Final Countdown had been active since Albus' first move, and he had Mist Valley Falcon (2000/1200,) Embodiment of Apophis in defence mode (1600/1800,) and The Calculator (3000/0) out, as well as one facedown. The proctor himself only had Sabre Shark (1600/1200) and Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600.)

But that was about to change. "I summon out Goblin Attack Force and I will attack your Falcon!" Instantly the Winged Beast was destroyed, and The Calculator's attack strength dropped to 1800, and Final Countdown's timer dropped to 2.

**Proctor: 1900**

**Albus: 1200**

"Alright, my move then, I draw, and summon Maha Vailo to the field and lay down another facedown." Once again, the Calculator's strength rose to 3000 as the spellcaster appeared. "Now Calculator, destroy his warrior: Electric Fist!" And once again, a fireball disappeared from Final Countdown, leaving only one.

**Proctor: 600**

**Albus: 1200**

The proctor grumbled. This kid was going to beat him because of that stupid Final Countdown, and there was nothing that could be done ... or was there? He quickly drew and studied his cards and smiled. "First off, I summon out Gearfried the Iron Knight, then I activate the Spell Release Restraint to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600/2200)! Next, I activate the Spell Double Summon in order to tribute my Goblins for Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000)! Since I tributed to summon Caius, I can destroy one of your Dark monsters and inflict 1000 points of damage. And look at that, your Apophis  _is_ a Dark monster! Go Orb of Obliteration!" (Calculator 3000-1800/0)

**Proctor: 600**

**Albus: 200**

But the proctor wasn't done. "Next, I will equip my Lightning Sword to Gearfried in order to boost his attack and destroy your Calculator!" (Gearfried 2600-3100/2200) The proctor smirked at the son of the famous Harry Potter, he knew he didn't belong here, and Dr de Medici would be glad to lose another duellist. "Now, Shadow Monarch, destroy his Maha Vailo with Orb of Destruction!"

"Sorry proctor, but that's not happening!" Albus stated with a smirk. "I activate my Trap: Kunai with Chain! Not only does it stop your attack, but it also boosts Maha Vailo's attack strength by 1000! Now, counter-attack!" With the Monarch chained up, Maha Vailo was able to easily destroy it. (Maha Vailo 1550-2550/1400)

"Fine, I can still destroy it with Gearfried! Go, "

"And I activate Magic Cylinder, which means you have just destroyed yourself! So, check and mate, proctor."

**Proctor: 0**

**Albus: 200**

Once the duo finished, they registered then started mingling. Scorpius found a shy, blue-haired boy and an outgoing brunette boy while Albus ran into a blonde girl and a blue-haired upperclassman of some fame: 'Emperor' Zane Marufuji. Zane had earned the nickname due to being the greatest duellist to ever study at the Academy, and the only one thus far to have earned a Solid Vision duel disk in his first year. Although Solid Vision tech was about 20 years old, it was still considered the ultimate in duelling, and only the very best duellists had ever received one. Zane had earned his due to his perfect duel record: to this day, he still had never lost a duel.

The two groups were just starting to get to know one another when the brunette was called up for the last test duel. Everyone was shocked when the tester was revealed to not be a proctor, but Dr de Medici, head of Obelisk Blue. They were more shocked when it was revealed that de Medici was using his own deck against Jaden Yuki. The blonde with Albus, Alexis by name, complained about what de Medici was doing, while Zane said she was being too soft and wanted to see de Medici's rare card. Albus, who had been studying Jaden as soon as he arrived in the arena, called out "£25 says Jaden wins this and defeats de Medici's rare card."

"You're on, Potter!" came a shout from a black-haired boy lower down, whom Alexis identified as Chazz Princeton, a spoiled rich-boy from New York. A few others, all of whom were dressed in blue, joined in the bet.

Just then, de Medici revealed his rare monster "An Ancient Gear Golem? Merlin, I didn't realize there were any left!" Albus stated.

"You know of it?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, Alan Foster used an Ancient Gear deck in Battle City, but I thought he had the only one," Albus explained.

"Alan Foster? The first magical duellist? He hasn't been heard of since the Battle City Eliminators. Do you know what happened to him?" Zane asked.

"No, but my parents and their friends do. They just refuse to talk about it." They continued to watch the duel, until de Medici complained about how Jaden's life point counter didn't change after destroying Winged Kuriboh. When Alexis commented on it, and Zane stated that no one could know every technique, Albus had to speak up again. "You're joking, right Zane? No, no one can know every technique, but I figured the techniques of the King of Games would be well known."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kuriboh is an old standby for Yugi and Atem both, and it can save you from damage if it's sent from the hand to the graveyard. Is it really so surprising that Winged Kuriboh will have a similar ability?"

"Huh, I suppose you have a point," Zane stated. "I think you have a future here, Albus." Just then, Jaden made his move, fusing two Elemental Heroes and then sending it against the Golem, utterly destroying it, and beating de Medici in a single move. "As does this Yuki boy. I'll look forward to seeing you at the Academy."

One week later, the applicants who passed were gathered and taken by plane to Guam, and then by helicopter north to Rota Island, or as it was called these days, Academy Island. There, they went through another registration where they picked up their uniforms, school books and tablet with map and schedule. But while there, Scorpius and Albus received some very upsetting news. "Malfoy, Scorpius, Ra Yellow. Potter, Albus, Slifer Red."

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note on names, I will be using a combination of anime and manga names, depending on the character. I am doing this in order to introduce a little variety into the students and staff at the Rota Academy. Some will be obvious, others not, and no matter what, I will list the names at the end of each chapter, though some will probably drop after a while. Oh, and speaking of characters, I am looking for characters to add to this especially for the visitors of Season 3, so if you want to add in your own characters, PM me with a name, country of origin and deck list.
> 
> Dr de Medici/Dr Vellian Crowler
> 
> Zane Marufuji/Truesdale


End file.
